Invisible Eye Blast
Invisible Eye Blast is a Kiai technique shot from the eyes. It is used by both Goku and Shin in the series, each on two separate occasions, and by Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Gogeta. History No instance of this attack has ever done any damage, however it appears that, unlike Goku, Shin has a relatively powerful version, as he actually expected the blast to hold Majin Buu at bay. Despite not actually causing damage to an opponent, it is shown to be capable of destroying objects or causing damage to terrain it hits. The invisible eye blast has been used several times in the series. The first time it is used is during the Frieza Saga, after Vegeta just died from Frieza's Death Beam, Goku uses the invisible eye blast to dig a hole to bury Vegeta's corpse in. A little later, Frieza uses this technique against Goku, but Goku counters with the same technique, which ends up being thrown into the sea. Piccolo uses the technique to destroy all the cameras at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to prevent reporters from revealing the Great Saiyaman's true identity.4 The technique is used is by Shin against Majin Buu, expecting it to hold him. However, it proves useless, as Majin Buu is only temporarily disoriented. Thanks to Majin Buu's ability to instantly learn any technique he observes, he returns the attack and sends Shin flying.5Soon, when Gohan is hit by Majin Buu's Vaporize! and is headed for outer space, Shin uses his invisible eye blast to destroy the energy ball, saving Gohan's life by a thread.5 On M-2, Pan uses the technique to destroy an alarm.6 Perfect Cell uses an invisible eye blast in Hell to knock the Ogres away before he and Frieza fight Goku. The final time the invisible eye blast is used is in the Shadow Dragon Saga in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to battle Omega Shenron.7 Gogeta uses the invisible eye blast to flaunt his superior power, giving him a nose bleed afterwards. Video Game Appearances This technique makes its first video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension as Majin Buu's long distance punch attack. It later appears in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it is called Evil Eyes and is one of Piccolo's Super Skills. The skill can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 13: "Tri-Race Coop". In the game, it functions similarly to Vegeta's Flash Strike skill as they both set off an explosion at their opponent's location the only difference visually is Evil Eyes has no hand gesture as it is fired from the user's eyes. Unlike other depictions in the series, in Xenoverse it is capable of causing damage to an opponent. It is also appears as one of the techniques used by Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Evil Eyes returns as a Super Skill used by Piccolo and Lord Slug, which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Lord Slug's Initiation Test to train under him. Category:My Techniques